All My Life Continued
by TwO-cRaZy-OtAkU-cHiCkz
Summary: A motorcycle accident leaves Sasuke an amnesiac. As he tries to rebuild his life, he meets a girl. Who is this girl and how does she know so much about him? What does she have to do with him? AU SasuSaku *Continued from NikkiTheHyugaChick First 5 chappys*
1. Chapter 1

Hey it's Teme and Baka! Well we are here to finish/continue the story. All My Life, by NikkiTheHyugaChick. So I'm putting up the first 6 chapters she had and then start 7,8,9..ext..Don't make me go on ALL day...Lol.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The first thing Sasuke saw when he opened his eyes was a white light. The light was way to bright for his onyx orbs, so he shut them immediately and allowed the light to soak through his eyelids.

'_Where am I?'_ were his first thoughts as he lay there on what felt to be a bed. He opened his mouth but no sound came out of his dry throat. All he could make was a low croaking sound.

He licked his lips in a vain attempt to wet them, but his tongue was as dry as his lips. He wished for water with every ounce of his being but was unable to ask for it. Who was he going to ask? '_Otousan.'_

His head hurt, his entire body hurt. Any attempted motion caused a wave of pain to spread throughout every ounce of his body.

"Otousan." He croaked.

"Sasuke!"

His eyebrows furrowed. It was a female voice, but not one that he recognized. Who was in his house?

"Okasan?"

"No Sasuke-kun, only me."

Who was me? He slowly opened his eyes once more. The light hurt but was not unbearable. He stared upward as his eyesight slowly adjusted to the brightness of the white room. Everything in the room was white except for his clothes. Who gave him a green dress? He looked down at his outfit in dismay. It was a hospital gown; similar to the one his mother wore when she was sick.

Hospital gown? Why was he wearing this ridiculous outfit? Was he in a hospital? The faint sound of beeping confirmed his thought. He tried to say something but his voice came out hoarse and raspy.

"Oh! Of course! Water!" the female said eagerly, much to his relief. In a few moments he felt a cool glass being held to his lips. He swallowed eagerly, enjoying every moment of it.

His eyes rested on the slender hand which held the glass. His gaze traveled up a smooth arm to a white nurse outfit. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he caught sight of a pink curl hanging over a set of small shoulders. '_Pink?'_

His eyes met with bright emerald orbs, filled with anticipation. The female was very beautiful, with long pink hair wrapped up into a sloppy bun. A few curls hung loose giving her a sweet look. She smiled shyly down at the male, a hint of pink adorning her smooth cheeks.

"How are you feeling Sasuke?"

How did this older female know his name? He guessed her age to be around sixteen or seventeen years. Why she worked in the hospital he would never know. He continued to stare up at her in confusion.

She cleared her throat nervously "They said you took a pretty hard blow to the head. You should have worn a helmet!" she stuck her tongue out playfully.

His eyes lowered to her nametag which read 'Sakura'. A very pretty name, but somehow that didn't fit. He stared at it in confusion.

Sakura followed his gaze and gave a small smile "Can I get you anything?"

"Where…" he was surprised by the sound of his own voice. It sounded so unfamiliar. "Where is otousan?"

Sakura's emerald eyes lowered sadly. She nibbled her lower lip as she searched for the right answer.

Why was this female stalling? He watched as she squirmed. Why couldn't she just tell him where his father was? He already knew that his mother wasn't feeling good…

"You…" she paused "You need some rest. That was a pretty hard blow. Things will come back to you soon enough."

"Things?" his voice was harsh "What things? Where is my family? Where's Itachi-nii-san, Otousan? Okasan?" his dark eyes grew wide in panic as he attempted to sit up, a dizzying pain caused him to fall back on his pillow.

Sakura gave a slow sigh "Sasuke… they're dead."

The words struck him like a hammer. It took a few minutes of breathing for him to be able to speak again. His voice came out shocked "What?"

"Itachi is still alive… he left the family a long time ago to pursue his own career. Your parents died."

"How?"

She sighed; she didn't want to put him through this. Especially after suffering from such a horrible accident, such shock couldn't be good for him. She stared at him worriedly, her hands balled into fists.

"Sasuke… you'll hear more later I'm sure. Right now just relax."

Sasuke shook his head, refusing to be silenced. "No! Why don't I remember any of this?"

Good question. Sakura shook her head silently, unable to find a good answer. The doctor's said that anything could happen after receiving such a blow to the head. "Sasuke-kun… you might be suffering from a small bout of amnesia. Just rest, I'm sure it'll go away soon and you'll remember everything."

He gave her a hard stare which she returned for a few moments. Sakura finally broke it off by turning her head to the side.

The young Uchiha noticed her hair. "… Bubblegum."

Her eyes grew wide in shock. "Wh-what did you just say?" she stammered, too surprised to say anything else.

He raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior. "Bubblegum. Wasn't that your name?"

Fresh tears sprung to her eyes as she shook her head. Her breathing quickened as she held a hand to her mouth to prevent any sounds. She could do nothing else but shake tears away as she stared down at him.

Sasuke stared at the female "What?"

"N-nothing!" she quickly fled from the room, leaving a confused Sasuke behind.

-

-

It was almost an hour later when Sakura returned, followed by a line of doctors. He glared up the males who surrounded the young girl. Who were they?

"Hello Sasuke, how are you feeling?" an older man asked from behind his clipboard.

He continued glaring "My head hurts and I don't even remember my parent's death… how do you think I'm feeling?"

The man waved offhandedly. "I see, tell me what do you not remember?"

"If I knew I-" he cut off before he ended up strangling the man. What kind of dumb question was that? How was he supposed to list what he didn't remember? This guy had a degree in what subject again? He glared angrily up at the doctor until he understood.

"Oh! My apologies… it's been a long night."

"Tch. Whatever."

Sakura giggled. She quickly caught herself as the doctors turned to stare at her. Did she just giggle aloud? She cleared her throat in an attempt to regain her dignity. The doctors mumbled something to themselves.

Staring curiously at the pink-haired girl, the Uchiha gave a shrug. "So are you gonna help me out or ask more dumb questions?"

The man who asked the question looked indignant as he narrowed his eyes at the rude patient. This was the last time he'd take any special cases. "Ah yes, well we'll just keep you under observation before calling your parents or guardian…"

"He has none."

All eyes in the room focused on the pink-haired girl who suddenly piped up. Her cheeks turned red as she fidgeted under their gaze.

"I don't?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

She shook her head. "N-no… you live independently under the watchful care of Hatake Kakashi your Godfather, he isn't your guardian though. You wouldn't give him legal guardianship."

The doctors all raised their eyebrows in disbelief. The young Uchiha stared at the female. "How do you know all this?"

Before she could say anything another nurse ran up to her. "Sakura, you're needed downstairs!"

"Alright!" she said a little too quickly before disappearing.

Sasuke stared at her retreating form until she disappeared from view. How did she know this? He glanced back up at the doctor's who began peppering him with more useless questions, most of which he replied with a simple 'I don't know'.

All during the interrogation, he couldn't keep his mind off Sakura. Who was she?

He leaned back against his pillow and closed his eyes. He would have to ask her later.

-

-

Another day had gone by. A day of doctor's stupid questions along with his own questions swirling through his mind. In the end the doctors had proven useful, he realized that he didn't remember anything from the past six years.

He pondered over the pink-haired girl's knowledge of his past as he lazily pressed the buttons on the remote. '_Twenty six channels and nothing to watch.'_ He thought tiredly. It was true; every station was kiddy shows, soap operas, or news. He finally stopped at an old game show and watched as people began answering questions for the chance to win money.

"Stupid."

It really was to him. After all, he was the son of Uchiha Fugaku, one of the richest men in the country. Money meant nothing to him. He practically slept in a bed made of money, for Kami's sake.

Boredom gave him the freedom to contemplate his current situation. He didn't remember anything from the past six years, snapped his writs, bruised and scraped almost every inch of his body, hit his head really hard, and was generally in a world of hurt. However, on the plus side the hospital served excellent steak.

Sasuke clutched his forehead as another wave of pain took over. It was almost like clockwork. Every hour he would get an enormous headache leaving the rest of his body almost immobile from pain. He wished that the pain would end.

The door to his room swung open as a cheery looking Sakura sprung into the room. Sasuke could practically hear cheesy music as the girl gave a bright smile. The whole room seemed to glow from her radiant aura.

"Good afternoon Sasuke-kun!" she chirped, "How are you feeling?"

"Awful."

She leaned over to fluff his pillows. Pursing her lips she looked down at his sympathetically "Aw… well don't worry, this medicine should help your headaches."

He accepted the two circular pills with a grunt. Who needed medicine? It didn't help his headache or confusion. After downing the circular objects he contented himself in watching the girl write down some notes as she leaned against the edge of the bed, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"You…"

She looked up suddenly "Hm?"

"How…" he began, unsure of how to finish "How do you know so much about me?"

A rueful smile came across her pink lips. She shook her head slowly. "I don't know how to answer." She said truthfully as she laid the board down by his feet "I just know you… that's all."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. What kind of answer was that? He continued to stare at the girl for any signs of deception but received none. "Are you… are you my girlfriend?"

The question earned a gasp from the girl. Her eyes wavered slightly before she regained her composure with a cough. Her eyes gazed off into the distance as a wistful smile found it's way to her face.

He cleared his throat, instantly earning her attention as he sat up straight to look her in the eye. His black hair was messy, his eyes tired. At that moment Sakura couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. She shook her head once more.

"No… I'm not your girlfriend…."

He folded his arms slowly after propping himself up "What was that smile for?"

She smiled once more "Nothing. I was just wondering… that's all…."

Sasuke didn't understand why she wasn't his girlfriend. She was pretty, and obviously knew a lot about him. So if she wasn't close to him in that kind of way, how did she…?

"If you're not my girlfriend…" he left the question hanging. She nodded, instantly catching on to his hidden meaning.

"Like I said…" she rose up to open the door "I'm not your girlfriend." A figure practically launched itself into the room and attached itself to his neck. "Ino is."


	2. Chapter 3

Ok so here is the 2nd chappy by NikkiTheHyugaChick. Enjoy!

* * * * * * * ************************************************************************

Uchiha Sasuke had received many shocks since waking up in the hospital. Being an amnesiac, having an accident, finding out that your entire family is dead, and then waking up to realize you have a girlfriend who you know nothing about. He struggled under he grip as she nuzzled up against him.

"Sasuke-kun! I was so worried about you!" she hugged him even harder.

Sakura saw Sasuke's discomfort and attempted to intercede on his behalf "Ino, I think he needs to breath."

The blonde loosened her grip slightly as she turned to glare at the other girl. She held on to him possessively as a cruel glint came into her eye. "Oh? Are you sure you aren't jealous?"

Sakura's body stiffened but she kept a cool gaze. Her eyes flickered over to Sasuke temporarily before returning to the scantily clad blonde. Honestly, who wears shorts and a tank top in the middle of winter? Biting her tongue for a few moments Sakura took a deep breath.

"No but I am concerned about the state of my patient. Currently he needs oxygen and plenty of rest, neither of which you are supplying him with." She said coolly.

Sasuke looked between the two girls. He could almost feel the static in their gazes. Something was up… he wished that he had his memory back, then maybe he'd be able to figure it out.

It had been a few months since Sakura had last seen her ex-best friend and current enemy Ino. Earlier that summer she had left for summer camp, giving the pink-haired girl some breathing room. Now here she was, trying to pick a fight. Sakura willed herself to calm down. It would do no good fighting in the hospital. She needed to remain professional about this. Sasuke was a patient, that's all… nothing more.

"Ino…" she shook her head "Please keep the visit at a fifteen minute maximum. Doctor Yukino has to examine him again."

"Fine."

"Ino…" Sasuke rasped out. He was tired of being ignored but ultimately tired of the annoying voice in his ear.

"HE REMEMBERED MY NAME!" she shrilled, making his ear problem worse.

"…that's your name… isn't it?" he finished, dampening her victory party.

She nodded mutely, her gaze never leaving his face. Sasuke stared at her for several moments, taking her in. She was beautiful but on the scrawny side, her blue eyes were her fairest feature. Stunning yet mischievous a deadly combination.

"Who are you?"

The blonde stared at him in shock. He didn't remember her? The thought took a while to sink in. "How could you not remember?" she exclaimed, her voice trembling "Don't you remember all those times you took me out and told me that you loved me? Don't you remember how you always told me that you loved my eyes? Don't you remember all the times we kissed? How could you forget?"

She seemed to be saying all that for Sakura's benefit rather than Sasuke's. The said nurse fixed her gaze on a branch near the window. A small bird perched itself on it. At that moment she wished to be that bird more than anything.

"No." Sasuke deadpanned, slightly annoyed by her exclamation. So this was his girlfriend. He wondered if he ever knew that she was this loud. Her voice left a slight ringing in his ear. How could she be his girlfriend? He had only spent a few minutes with her and was already starting to dislike the blonde. Maybe he should just wait a while and give her a chance. He would discover why he fell in love with her…someday.

"Sasuke-kun…" she pouted, the action annoying her boyfriend even more. He kept his face straight as he stared at her. "Maybe you need some rest."

"That's what I was saying." Sakura mumbled under her breath.

Ino released her hold on Sasuke to glare at the pink-haired girl. She couldn't find any words so she resorted to glaring her hatred.

"Fine." She turned to Sasuke, stroking his hair "You get some rest okay Sasu-kun?" she kissed the top of his head tenderly. The smirk she shot Sakura did not go unnoticed by the Uchiha. He raised an eyebrow. This was weird.

He didn't know whether to say goodbye or not so he remained silent as she sashayed out the room leaving the two in an awkward silence. He gave Sakura a look.

"Don't look at me!" she waved her hands in front of her face defensively "You're the one dating her!"

-

-

The next day was a big one for Sasuke. It was the day when he would finally leave the dreaded hospital and head home. He wondered what he would find there. Would he find everything in ruins? Would the house be different? He couldn't remember a time before he had his family. Finding them dead was a big shock to the still dazed boy.

"Keep safe!" the receptionist chirped as he walked out the doors. He didn't reply as he stumbled out.

He paused to look around. He hadn't seen daylight in a while now. It was a dim day; the clouds were threatening to burst any moment now. Shouldering his jacket he marched out. It was four in the evening leaving him enough time to look around town before going back home He wasn't sure if he was ready for it yet.

A car beeped causing Sasuke to jump at the sound. He stepped away from the road as it zoomed past. He needed to pay more attention to his surroundings. He glanced around and caught sight of pink hair.

"Sakura!" he yelled hoarsely, speeding up to intercede with the exiting female. She was obviously off her shift. She no longer wore her usual nurse's outfit. Instead she wore black dress pants and a periwinkle blue t-shirt, she wore a large rain coat over it. She obviously watched the weather forecast.

"Sasuke-kun?" she blinked at the male as he ran towards her. "What is it?"

He panted as he came to a stop in front of her. Man he was out of shape! Well not really… he just got winded really easily. "We need to talk."

"About?" she began walking. He instantly fell into step with her, his hands shoved deep in his pockets while hers swung freely. They walked in silence for several minutes. Sasuke vaguely remembered where they were walking as the downtown district. He caught sight of a sign. He doubled over, clutching his head in pain.

"Sasuke-kun? SASUKE-KUN!"

_Flashback_

"_Ichiraku Ramen?" Thirteen year old Sasuke asked in disbelief "This is it? The greatest restaurant in the world?"_

"_Yup!" a blonde boy grinned broadly at him. "This place rocks!"_

"_Tch."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" the boy growled threateningly. "Teme."_

"_Dobe."_

_End Flashback_

Sasuke's vision slowly cleared showing Sakura's worried face. He blinked at her in surprise "Where am I?" he was seated on a stool, leaning against a counter.

"Ichiraku Ramen." She said quickly "You seemed to be suffering from some…difficulties. These things are typical with head injuries. Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"RAMEN!"

They snapped their heads around to see an orange and gold blur rush towards them. It stopped in front of the counter, drooling in anticipation. "Give me your biggest bowl of Miso Ramen!" the boy shouted into the face of the chef.

The man seemed used to the boy's hyperactivity and shrugged "Coming right up!"

The boy turned to Sasuke, giving the Uchiha a shock. This was the blonde boy from his memory. What was his name? "Dobe?"

"Hey! Sasuke-teme!" the boy grinned as he approached the two "Looks like you didn't lose that much of your memory!"

Sasuke shook his head slowly, shaking away the remnants of his headache. "Who are you?"

The boy's grin dropped as he gaped at the Uchiha in surprise. He turned to Sakura "He doesn't know me!" he gasped incredulously.

Sakura smiled and shrugged.

"Well," the boy chuckled as he struck a heroic pose "I'll be happy to reacquaint you. I am Uzumaki Naruto, the greatest human being to ever walk the earth!"

Sasuke stared.

Naruto's shoulders drooped "You're not impressed are you?"

"Not really."

"Hey," Naruto pointed at Sakura who blinked at him in surprise. "Who are you? What are you doing with Sasuke-teme?"

Sakura shook her head in disbelief. This boy was a strange one alright. "I'm his nurse."

"What does teme need a nurse for?"

"He was in an accident!" Sakura shouted "Don't you think he-"

As the two conversed Sasuke couldn't take his eyes of Uzumaki Naruto. He felt a strange feeling of familiarity with the blonde. Like a kindred spirit or something. As annoying as he was, Sasuke couldn't help but find him likeable… in a strange obnoxious way.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said, breaking them out of their argument. They stopped talking to stare at him. "I remember you… the ramen boy. Right?"

Naruto's eyes slowly filled with tears, he smiled "Yeah that's right. Ramen boy…"

Watching the two, Sakura backed up a little. She turned to Naruto and folded her arms professionally. "So, can you take him home?"

"Sure." Naruto nodded "If there's one thing I can do it's taking care of teme!"

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm before she could walk off and pulled her to him, their noses almost touching. Her cheeks turned pink at the close proximity. "We still need to talk." He whispered.

She nodded her head numbly. Sasuke gradually released his hold on her. He watched silently as she ran off. Naruto looked at his friend with a knowing grin. "She's cute ne?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Let's eat."

-

-

That night, Sasuke slept in his bed for the first time in a long while. He felt like a stranger in this new house. He spent the evening rediscovering his home with Naruto who was his best friend. Surprised by that fact, Sasuke continued while keeping an eye on the blonde. He slowly began to understand why he was his best friend and accepted the fact willingly. Naruto was a great person... sometimes.

At first it took a while to get to sleep but eventually exhaustion overcame his overworked body and he drifted off to sleep.

_Sasuke's dream_

_Young Sasuke stood with the rest of his family, listening to them argue with another family. The other family was smaller but equally vehement about the argument._

"_We refuse to allow you Haruno's to use our lands! Now leave before we call the police!" his father snapped at a man about his age. Sasuke stared between the two grown men. Haruno?_

"_This ends all of our business transactions then." The Haruno man hissed into his face, his eyes flashing dangerously. "We will have nothing to do with you!"_

"_Fine!"_

_The men glared. The Haruno man broke the gaze disinterestedly "Let's go." He said to his family. A woman who was apparently his wife nodded her head sorrowfully; she reached behind her and tugged the hand of a small girl with pink hair._

_Pink? Sasuke ran towards the girl as she faded out of view…_

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. "Wha-" he gasped for breath. What was that?

-

-

"HEY TEME! YOU READY FOR THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL?" Naruto bellowed into Sasuke's ear. He shook his head absently as he stared down the street. The blonde idiot wanted to take him shopping for some new clothes.

"Let's go over here!" he pointed to a shop. Sasuke peered through the window. Orange, bright green, yellow, pink… He made a face, too many bright colors.

"No."

"Awww come on! Shopping is fun!" the blonde fell on his knees.

"Not when the colors are this bright."

Naruto looked indignant "What's wrong with the colors? I shop here all the time!"

"Exactly."

-

-

Shopping was utterly pointless. They never purchased anything for Sasuke and in the end Naruto walked out with loads of newly acquired orange clothing. The streets and malls were crowded, irritating Sasuke to no end. He mentioned that to Naruto making the blonde grin.

"That's how you always were!" he laughed, "You never liked crowds or people. I was surprised that you actually went out with that loudmouth Ino. You guys are total opposites."

Sasuke was about to say something but he caught sight of pink hair. Desperation building, he shoved his friend and several bystanders in his rush to reach her. "Sakura!"

She turned and smiled at the sight of him running towards her… again.

"What is it this time?" she asked knowingly.

"What's your family name?"

She stared at him in confusion. "What?"

"Your family name!" he yelled, grabbing her shoulders "What is it?"

Her emerald eyes lowered slightly. "Why?"

Sasuke couldn't believe her persistence. All he wanted was an answer. Why was she always avoiding his questions? "JUST TELL ME!"

"Haruno. It's Haruno."

His grip instantly released. He stared at her, his eyes showing many emotions. Sakura bit her lip "Sasuke-kun?" it was too late. He ran away.

-

-

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran after him. She collided with Naruto causing him to spill all his packages.

"Naruto!" she gasped, kneeling down to help him. She glanced up but the Uchiha was out of sight now. She bit her lip in worry as she helped him out. The blonde's cheeks turned pink.

"Uh…" he searched for the right word "Why are you helping me? How do you know my name?"

Sakura looked up at him "Hm? Oh, well you're Sasuke-kun's friend right? He… um mentioned you before?"

"How? He didn't even know my name…"

She began looking uncomfortable. She quickly handed him the remainder of his bags and stood up, straightening her t-shirt. "You bellowed it out one day. Well, it was nice seeing you. I have to go find Sasuke-kun. Bye!"

"Wai-" Naruto shook his head. Everyone was always in a rush these days. He shrugged; he was the only person who took his time with stuff. He caught sight of a ramen stand. Speaking of taking his time…

-

-

"I thought I'd find you here." Sakura huffed as she approached the Uchiha. He turned to her, wide eyed. He was in the middle of the park near a lake. Why would she guess this location? He stared at her as she seated herself beside him and touched the water with her fingertip.

"You used to go here often." She said, staring absently at the lake. The water around her finger transformed into tiny ripples. Sasuke watched in captivation.

"I did?"

She turned to him and smiled "Almost all the time. You couldn't wait to get here. This was your one escape. You used to play here all the time."

"How do you know?"

Her eyes were quickly averted to her finger "I used to watch you…"

Sasuke was speechless. He clenched his fist tightly against his leg, his jaw tightened. This didn't make any sense… nothing really did anymore.

-

-

That night he dreamed again. Rolling over in his sleep, he clenched the pillow to him.

_Sasuke's Dream_

_Eight year old Sasuke ran down the street, away from his father, away from home, away from everything. Crying uncontrollably he made blind turns, not even caring where he was going. He ran into several people but continued on blinded by tears._

_When he stopped running he found himself beside a lake. "Where am I?" he asked aloud, looking around "The park? How did I get here?"_

_He plopped down beside the water and stared out at it. It was so vast, so beautiful, he found himself getting lost in it. He spent the rest of the afternoon lazing around, chasing frogs, and throwing rocks into the water. Sasuke then realized it was close to evening. He turned around quickly and caught sight of someone hiding behind a tree._

"_Who's there?" he grabbed a handful of rocks "Show yourself!" he threw one against the tree to show that he meant business. _

_There was a low rustling followed by someone moving from behind the tree. The person hid behind it shyly, only showing a small part of her face. He caught sight of a few pink locks. "Hello? Who are you? Do you want to play with me?"_

"_Yes." She said in a small voice as she moved from behind the tree…_

Sasuke sat up sharply. He ran a hand through his short raven locks. It was only 1 o'clock am. He needed more sleep than that. Lying down on his side he stared at his window where the light from the streetlight shone. He groaned under his breath. Why was he dreaming about this? He decided he needed to talk to her again, and this time he would get some answers.

**End Chapter**


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter by NikkiTheHyugaChick. Not mine. Just wait i'm almost there..

*************************************************************** *******************

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"That!" Sasuke said through gritted teeth. This was just a normal conversation not an interrogation. So why was she acting as though he had her at gunpoint?

"Oh, that." Sakura said as soon as she noticed that her foot was tapping at a rapid pace. "Gomen." She shrugged guiltily.

It was quiet inside the restaurant, save for the background mumble of hushed voices. The place was very casual but served some of the best pasta Sasuke had ever eaten. He vaguely remembered going there with his parents, so when Sakura suggested that they ate there he heartily agreed. He didn't expect Sakura to be so nervous. It sounded like she was trying to communicate through Morse code.

"So," Sakura began, surprising the Uchiha "You wanted something?" she stirred the ice in her glass around lazily.

"I have questions."

"And I have answers." Her emerald eyes twinkled in amusement "But before we do any of that, can I at least eat my food?" she asked as their plates were placed in front of them. "I'm starving."

"Hn."

She giggled "Sill as talkative as ever."

Sasuke scowled at her. She was avoiding the topic at hand. He wondered why. What could possibly make her so uncomfortable? Her foot began tapping again. Frustrated he reached under the table and laid his hand on her knee, instantly stopping it.

Sakura turned bright red and quickly began eating her pasta. She made sure not to make eye contact with the stoic Uchiha.

He sighed. This was going to take a while.

"You said we were friends." He said, getting straight to the point.

Sakura stopped mid-noodle to stare at him in surprise. She placed her fork down, leaned against the back of the chair and sighed. It was difficult to look the other way, especially when Sasuke was looking at her so intently.

"We were." Her voice was no more than a whisper, but it reached Sasuke's ears.

He leaned forward "Then what was the problem?"

"Everything."

The tone which she said that with made Sasuke realize that this was more than just a petty argument. Whatever separated them had to be serious. "Tell me. I'm listening."

She sighed and stretched her hand out. It looked like she was going to touch him but at the last moment she drew her hand back and gripped her fork instead. Stirring the pasta around listlessly she looked back up at him. "We were more than friends. We were best friends."

Sasuke held his breath. Best friends?

"Our parents…they didn't approve. Your family and mine, we never got along." Her eyes saddened "So we become even closer. We became secret pals."

The dark haired boy clutched his head. Secret pals… His head began throbbing mercilessly.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Saku…ra…." Sasuke managed to murmur before everything turned black.

Flashback

_Little Sakura ran to the pond with tears streaming down her small face. She collapsed at the trunk of a tree and began sobbing uncontrollably. It was unfair. Just because of a grudge she could no longer talk to Sasu-kun. _

"_Saku-chan?"_

_She gasped and looked up to see her friend standing over her with a strange look on his face. "Why…" he turned red as she wrapped her arms around his waist "Why are you crying?"_

"_I c-can't talk t-t-to you anymore!" she sniffled as she buried her face into his stomach. He looked around uncomfortably before patting her head._

"_Who says?"_

"_Otousan. He-he says it's your f-family's fault that Okasan died!"_

_Sasuke's gaze softened as he seated himself beside her, his arm wrapped around her small shoulder. "But it's not true." He said earnestly._

"_I k-know." She wiped away a few tears "B-but Otousan says I c-can never have an-anything to do w-with you again."_

_Sasuke felt himself grow angry. Why couldn't he play with his best friend anymore? It wasn't his family's fault that Mrs. Haruno died. She had choked to death; there was no way they could've planned that. Still Mr. Haruno insisted that it was their fault. He always blamed them. His anger grew since they didn't share their land with the family. There had always been hatred between the two families, especially regarding their businesses. Still, no one had any idea that it would get to be this bad._

_The dark haired boy smiled sadly at his friend. She had finished crying and seemed to satisfy herself with squeezing the life out of him. She may have been small but she was strong! "I have an idea!" he said suddenly._

_He watched as Sakura's eyes came to life "You do?" she wiped her nose._

"_Uh huh. We both agree that our parents are being unfair, right?" _

_Sakura nodded mutely, still not understanding where the conversation was leading to. Sasuke grinned, "So let's become secret pals."_

"_Secret pals?" that sounded cool to the small girl. She never had a secret pal before._

"_Yeah! We can write secret letters, and meet secretly. It'll be like a secret club, but it'll only be you and I. That way we can be best friends forever!"_

"_You mean it?" Sakura's eyes were filled with eagerness as she stared up at her best friend. He nodded his head in affirmation._

"_Uh huh. We'll always be friends."_

_Sakura was suddenly back to smiling again. She hugged her friend once more, this time even tighter "Sasu-kun! You're the best!"_

"_Here." Sasuke held out his hand. Sakura peered at it curiously before accepting the object he held._

"_What is it?"_

_He didn't answer. She lifted it up to see a ring. It was still too large for her fingers but she put it on anyway. It was silver a silver band with a little Uchiha crest carved in the underside of it. She glanced up at her friend, awaiting an explanation._

"_That's so we have something to represent the promise." He explained, "If anyone asks say it's your engagement ring."_

_Sakura felt her cheeks turn pink in spite of herself "E-engagement…ring?"_

"_Yeah." Sasuke folded his arms behind his head. He wondered why she was getting so flushed about it. It seemed like a good idea to him "That way, once we're free of our parents we can be together again and they can't say nothing about it. I don't think we'll fall in love, but that'll be between us. See, we could still be best friends. We'll get to hang out together and no one could stop us because we'll be married."_

_Sakura nodded. Anything that meant a free pass to hang out with her best friend all the time sounded like a good idea to her. "Okay. Here. I'll give you something too." She said, suddenly feeling left out._

_She searched herself but found she had no jewelry to give. Her eyes watered. "I don't have anything!" she cried in frustration._

_Sasuke gave a little smile and reached up to the top of her head. She felt a small tugging and looked down in surprise. He was holding her favorite hair ribbon. "There. Now you do."_

_She smiled at him. "Can we have a secret meeting tomorrow?"_

_He nodded "You bet."_

_**End Flashback**_

When Sasuke woke up, the first thing he noticed was that it was dark. The second was that he was in his bedroom. Wait, his bedroom? He sat up suddenly only to be greeted by another wave of nausea.

"Sasuke-kun, you really shouldn't make any sudden movements. You could pass out again."

He closed his eyes. "Hn."

Sakura smiled down at him as she placed a glass of water on his nightstand. "Aren't you going to wonder how you got here?"

"No."

"Well," she seated herself at the foot of his bed "I called Naruto-kun who freaked out and dragged you here himself. It seems that he has the spare key to your house. He left only fifteen minutes ago. He said to 'tell teme that he'd better be careful' Isn't he such a good friend?"

"Hn."

She shook her head ruefully "I see your vocabulary hasn't improved much…." She gave a dramatic sigh "and just when I thought I was getting to know you."

Sasuke glared at her "You already knew me. But you never told me. Why?"

Sakura ignored his question "You really should drink up."

"Why?"

She raised an eyebrow "Because water is always good for your body."

Sasuke gave her another one of his famous glares "Why did you act like you didn't know me?"

"I never did that." She said softly, her eyes fixated on his window "I wanted you to figure things out for yourself. Sometimes it's better that way. Besides, we haven't really talked in years."

The Uchiha carefully seated himself upright so that he could see her more clearly "Why? What stopped us from talking? You'd better tell me."

"Are you threatening me?" she asked melodramatically.

"Sakura." His voice was full of irritation. He had a right to be, she was avoiding all of his questions.

Sakura shrugged slowly "We just grew apart. My family moved to England for a few years. We returned two years ago and you didn't recognize me, no matter how many signals I gave you."

"Signals?"

"Yeah, like knowing your name. I even showed you my ring once, although very discreetly." She played with the ring which was still on her left hand ring finger. "It was the perfect ruse. I pretended that it fell on your desk. You just picked it up and handed it to me without another word. I was heartbroken." Her voice cracked on heartbroken. She quickly cleared her throat.

Sasuke stared at her uncertainly. Was he really that big of a jerk? Why didn't he remember anything? Oh yeah, the accident. What triggered the accident anyway?

"That was a long time ago." Sakura said quickly. She accidentally interpreted his gaze as something else and made sure to cover up any remorse "I mean, how could I expect you to recognize me after all those years?" she laughed.

The Uchiha shook his head slowly. "What about the accident? How did that happen?"

"I really don't know." She answered sincerely. Her eyes were still fixed on the window. She was scared to look at him and he knew it.

"Sakura…"

Sakura glanced down at her watch "Oh my god, I have to go! I'm sorry Sasuke but can we talk later? Make sure you drink water and don't move too quickly!" With that she was gone.

Sasuke continued to stare at the doorway even after he heard the sound of her slamming the front door shut. He leaned back on his pillow and shut his eyes. Things sure weren't getting any easier. He hoped that tomorrow would go better. Maybe he could talk to Hinata or Naruto. They seemed like they might know something.

-

-

Hinata sighed dreamily. It was that time of day again. Anatomy class. She loved the class. No not the class, the seating arrangements. Anatomy was so darned awkward. Especially when the teacher would ask embarrassing questions that she would rather not answer. The seating arrangements were what had her hooked. She was seated in the back row behind some girl. It wasn't the girl she wanted to see, but who was beside the girl. "Uzumaki Naruto." She whispered to herself.

Sure it was stalker-ish but she didn't mind. He had been her crush since 7th grade when he had introduced himself to her. One look in his eyes and she knew she was in love. If only she could work up the courage.

It was difficult though. She always sat in the back and was a very quiet girl. Besides her excellent grades, the only thing that made her stand out was her skills as a goalie. Even then she knew she could never truly impress her crush as much as she wanted to. So instead she satisfied herself with staring at him during Anatomy. Sure she didn't get much of a view but she would take what she could get.

Ordinarily Hinata would curse her fate, but she enjoyed being invisible. It was less humiliating that way. Therefore, when her invisibility was instantly shattered she was very much surprised.

"Is anyone sitting here?"

She stared up in shock. Uchiha Sasuke was standing beside her desk asking to sit by her. So much for invisibility. Now every female in the room, including Ino (the devil herself) was glaring at her as if she were a piece of slime. She was starting to feel pretty slimy.

"H-huh?" she stammered.

Instead of rolling his eyes like he used to, Sasuke just gave her a somewhat kindly smirk. "Is anyone sitting here?" he repeated, indicating towards the vacant chair beside her.

"N-no…"

"Good." He plopped down beside her and slouched comfortably in his chair. Most people look stupid when they slouched, but Sasuke was making slouching look good. Hinata couldn't help but stare at him. Sure he knew her from History and soccer, but why on earth would he sit by her? Especially when he could sit by the demonic yet better looking Ino? Besides, wasn't Ino like his girlfriend or something? This was just too confusing…

"Sasuke-san?" she whispered, even though everyone could hear her. The teacher was late…again.

He turned to her with an amused look on his face "Yes?"

"I-I t-think everyone I-is glaring at m-me…" she poked her fingers together.

Sasuke smirked "I know."

"I-it's making m-me uncomfortable."

His smirk widened "Just flip them off if they're bothering you. It's not your fault that I'd rather sit with you than them."

Hinata turned pink in embarrassment. She felt like hiding under her hood. She was seriously starting to consider that "B-but…"

"Look Hinata," he said staring her directly in the eye "don't worry about what other people think. From what I heard you're a very nice person. I don't think anyone like you should have to sit alone. Besides, I have a favor to ask of you."

She looked curious "A f-favor?"

-

-

"Sasuke-kun…" Ino purred dangerously. Her blue eyes were filled with jealousy as she stalked towards where Sasuke and Hinata stood talking. "What a surprise! I missed you yesterday." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. She learned from experience that he didn't want her kissing him on the lips.

"Hn."

"And you are?" her voice changed from sickeningly sweet to dangerous. She sounded like she was ready to rip the poor Hyuga's hair out.

The dark haired female played with her fingers furiously. Ino was even scarier in person! "I-I-I'm H-hyuga H-h-Hinata."

Ino rolled her eyes as she snapped her gum. Who was this nobody? What right did she think she had to sit by Sasuke so? Especially since Sasuke was obviously taken! "Oh right, the weird goalie chick."

Hinata blushed a little and turned her head to the side. This was so awkward "Y-yeah…I gu-guess."

They stood in an uncomfortable silence for five minutes. Ino was glaring, Hinata was blushing, and Sasuke was wishing he and Hinata were somewhere else. How could he get the favor out of the girl when his stalker of a girlfriend was stalking him! He was getting really irritated with the annoying blonde. She noticed his gaze and blew a large pink bubble. The bubble snapped. Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Listen Ino," he said causing the blonde's eyes to light up "I need to talk to Hinata…alone. I'll sit with you later or whatever. Can you please just give us some space?"

Ino seemed thrilled with the thought that Sasuke said more than one word to her today. It was progress. She eyed Hinata carefully but nodded anyway "Okay sweetheart!" she chirped "I'll see you at lunch! Bye bye!" she waved with fake cheerfulness as she hurried off to meet with her friends.

"Thank goodness…" Sasuke sighed.

Hinata couldn't help but agree. Ino wasn't anyone she'd like to be caught alone with. The blonde looked ready to scratch her eyes out. "What w-was the f-favor?"

"Straight to the point." Sasuke smirked his approval and leaned his shoulder against a locker. "I need you to tell me everything about me. How did my family die? When did they die? When was the accident? What was I like before that…everything."

Her pale eyes widened "W-what?"

"I need to know this." He said, his dark eyes more serious than they had ever been. The sincerity of his gaze caused her to turn her head.

"I-I s-see…" she whispered, "I-it will b-be difficult though."

He ran his fingers through his bangs. Hinata suddenly giggled. He frowned "What's so funny?"

She shook her head quickly "N-nothing. It's just th-that, you al-always did th-that when y-you grew impatient."

"Did what?"

She made a motion similar to the one you he just did "T-that. You did I-it a lot on th-the soccer field. E-especially wh-when someone made a mi-mistake."

He smirked down at the smiling female. He could easily see how she became Sakura's best friend "I see. I also need you to trap Sakura for me."

"T-trap her? What for?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

His smirk broadened "She knows more than she lets on. I need to talk to her somewhere where no one will find us and where she can't run off on me."

"She ran off?"

He nodded.

"Okay," Hinata poked her fingers together and smiled shyly "I-I'll do wh-what I can."

Sasuke gave a triumphant smirk. Finally, he was getting somewhere

-

-


	4. Chapter 5

Lol Ok so this is the FITH chapter only one more to go then...BOOM! The 7th! I hope you fans of NikkiTheHyugaChick will like it. **Cry. Lol :D**

*** ******************************************************************** * * * * * * * * **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not own Naruto. I do not own Naruto. **

**-**

**-**

The only sound inside the large room was that of typing. Hinata's fingers flew as she stared intently at the screen, waiting for answers.

"Here it is." She murmured to herself as a news website popped up. She quickly searched for an old article.

Uchiha Fugaku and his wife Uchiha Mikoto were killed in a car accident at 9:34 this morning. They were going down Highway 7 when a gas tanker barreled out of nowhere and collided with the Uchiha's limousine, resulting in an explosion which left no survivors. Eyewitnesses state that the tanker hit them at a near impossible angle, making the accident look more and more as though it were on purpose. Further investigations state that a retired driver was driving the tanker. Local-

Hinata's gray eyes narrowed as she leaned backwards in her chair. That was more than enough for her. The rest of the article was basic comments made by local police and the like. Something fishy was up. She researched another article.

_Uchiha Sasuke, heir to the Uchiha company was injured in a motorcycle accident earlier this morning. A car barreled down a nearby street and hit his motorcycle, sending him flying. Sasuke survived with a severe blow to the head and minor injuries and was taken to a local hospital where he is currently being treated._

"Just one more…"

She moved the mouse to the small search engine and entered 'Uchiha Itachi'.

"S-SASUKE-SAN!" Hinata gasped, running down the crowded hallways of their school. Several students eyed her strangely as the usually quiet girl was making a racket in the hall.

Sasuke, who was surrounded by Ino and her like, quickly whirled around and caught Hinata as she crashed into him.

"O-oops…" she stuttered.

Ino glared while her friends immediately began whispering.

"You need to watch where you're going." Sasuke said fondly, ignoring the evil auras behind him. Hinata was a sweet girl and didn't deserve the negative attention that she was receiving.

She blushed "I…ah…here." she handed him a small stack of papers.

"What's this?"

"Research." She said, straightening up "I went o-online, l-looked in my f-father's files, I e-even did a li-little illegal work t-to get this. S-so you'd b-better pr-protect me if the p-police come after me."

Sasuke smirked and held the papers at eye level. She certainly did her research. "Thanks."

"N-no problem." Hinata beamed up at the usually stoic boy. He seemed to be in a good mood, which made her even happier. He was always so sad…

"And what about Sakura?" Sasuke asked "Did you corner her for me?"

"SAKURA!" Ino screeched, no longer able to hold it in. She stomped in between the two "What the hell do you want her for?"

Sasuke stared down at the furious blonde. She glared up at him. "I believe this is my business."

"It's my business too!" she protested angrily "You're my boyfriend!"

"I know."

"YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN-" he cut her off by placing a hand over her mouth.

"Enough!" his tone of voice left no room for question. She stared at him, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

Hinata gulped. She suddenly had the feeling that she shouldn't be there. Fidgeting nervously, she fixated her eyes on her shoes. The tension was so thick you could put a knife through it. Several students walked by, unaware of the drama unfolding before them.

Ino's blue eyes hardened "Why?" she whispered harshly as soon as his hand removed "Why her?"

Sasuke didn't say anything. He stared at her for a moment before facing Hinata. The Hyuuga looked uncomfortable, and for a good reason "Hinata…"

"H-hai?" her head jerked up.

"Thank you."

She smiled shakily and clutched her book bag a little tighter "You're welcome." She glanced at a furious looking Ino "I'll…u-uh see yo-you in class."

Sasuke smirked at her retreating figure before turning back to his current girlfriend. She too was watching Hinata's retreat, but with a different expression. Her fist was tightly wound around her cell phone, her jaw clenched, and her eyes were filled with hatred and…fear…

"Ino."

She quickly told her friends to leave. "Yes?"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to the lockers and to him "Tell me the truth."

Sasuke was tired of not knowing what was going on, tired of being lied to, tired of forgetting, and most of all he was just tired of life. Nothing made real sense anymore. Everything that he knew and loved was gone. Every truth was a lie. His heart had hardened with each cruel realization. He was beginning to disregard feelings for the sake of his quest.

His grip on her arm tightened painfully. She drew a sharp breath. "Sasuke-kun…" she gasped "Let go of me!"

"Not until I know the truth!"

His voice rang fiercely in her ears. Ino's turned her head away. Too much information could hurt her…but Sasuke… "Alright." She said weakly "W-what do you want to know?" she slumped dejectedly against a locker.

"This." He slapped the stack of paperwork into her arms. She barely managed to steady it against her body.

"What is this?" Ino asked.

Sasuke stared at her intensely until she broke away from his gaze. She sighed heavily. His eyes were too much for her. "Alright. You were hit by a car while on your way to my house."

His eyes widened as he took that small piece of information in. Finally, some facts. "Why was I going?"

She looked extremely sad for a moment, but she quickly brushed it away by folding her arms defiantly. "I-we…" her voice broke as she quickly answered. "because I called you over!"

"Why?"

Ino bit her lip. She had to tread carefully. She gazed back up into his eyes and knew that all he wanted to know was the truth. Caution put away, she answered honestly "I was told to."

It took him a minute to register that. He supported himself against the lockers. "W-what?"

She looked away "I shouldn't have told you that." She muttered.

"NO!" he grabbed her shoulders violently "TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

A sudden silence enveloped them as they met each other's gazes. She nodded unsteadily and he returned the nod. It was during that transaction that they shared a brief moment of understanding. She would tell the truth, and he would tell no one. They were treading in dangerous waters. They were willing to risk themselves.

"It all began with a phone call…"

Sakura was in a joyous mood. Due to her handling Tsunade's paperwork, she was given a free pass to the library. Usually she didn't skip classes, but she already read the current novel they were studying in English and did not need to stay with the rest of the class. Besides, she needed a break.

She felt so good that she began whistling softly. She glanced around to make sure no one heard her before continuing the tune. She swung her book bag carelessly as she made her way down the empty hallway, her echoing whistle following behind her.

Sakura was almost to the library when she saw a figure, curled up into a ball. Judging by the width of the shoulders, Sakura guessed that it was a male. Why was he hugging his knees? His large shoulders trembled. Was he crying? Curiosity and worry taking over, she slowly approached the figure.

"Hello?" she asked timidly while stretching her hand out to him "Are you alright?"

The figure slowly lifted his head. She gasped "S-sasuke!"

It wasn't the fact that it was Sasuke which shocked her. It was his eyes. Those dark, beautiful eyes were filled with despair and unshed tears. She had never seen such utter hopelessness, such sadness in all her life. Not even when children lost their relatives at the hospital. She shook her head, fruitlessly trying to clear her thoughts.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" she crouched down beside him, her hand resting softly on his shoulder. She slowly rubbed it back and forth in a practiced comforting gesture.

He said nothing, only stared at her mournfully.

"Please…" she said earnestly.

Sasuke still stared at her as he reached out and grabbed a folder. Handing it over loosely, he turned away.

"What is this?" she asked. Upon receiving no answer she opened it and scanned the various papers, and articles. She didn't even need to finish reading. She knew what it was. "Sasuke, I'm sorry."

He turned to her sharply, his eyes full of rage. "SHUT UP!" he slammed his fist into the locker, startling the pink haired girl.

Sakura gasped "Sasuke, please listen to me…"

"NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME!" he roared, rising to his feet "YOU LIED!"

"No! I-"

"LIAR!" he punched the locker again, leaving a volleyball sized dent in it.

Sakura's eyes averted to the classrooms where she could see the doors being cracked open. Curious faces peered out at them. If she was going to tell him, she'd have to do it somewhere else…without an audience. She scrambled to her feet and grasped his arm tightly "I will tell you everything, okay?" she snapped, "Just be quiet and follow me!"

Sasuke stared at her in shock. He had never heard her sound so angry before. Tired of secrets, he nodded wearily. "Alright."

"Good." She gathered up her books and ran down the hallway, leaving him to stare after her.

He finally caught up with her on the school roof, where they had met before. He could understand why she chose such a location. None others could eavesdrop on them without being spotted first. Also, the view was amazing. Of course none of that bothered the Uchiha anymore. He wanted to get down to the bottom of things and fast.

Sakura leaned against the rail and stared out at the city. She could see large puffy clouds gathering on the horizon. "A storm is brewing." She said to no one in particular.

Sasuke followed her gaze and nodded. "You said you would tell me everything."

She forced a smile "I did, didn't I?" she said in the most carefree voice she could manage "Well, where do I begin?"

"At the beginning."

"What beginning?"

"When we first met. I want to know everything. If you hold something back I'll…" he left the rest unsaid. She nodded slowly.

"Fair enough."

Sasuke clenched his fist as she turned to face him. The enormity of the situation struck him. Finally, he would get answers. Was he ready for them? In his heart he knew he wasn't, but that didn't matter anymore. All he wanted to know was the truth. He had been lied to enough. He watched as the girl struggled to find words.

"Our parents were always fighting…" she finally began, her eyes misted over as she lost herself in the memory. "They had several different business transactions and even tried to merge the businesses but there were always arguments. One of the biggest was land." She chuckled "It's always about land. Our two family's broke apart, I was forbidden to ever have anything to do with 'one of those cursed Uchiha'. Then… we met at that lake. We became playmates, partners, friends."

The Uchiha watched as her face softened. It had really meant something to her back then. "We were always playing, and teasing each other. When your parents asked where you were going you said to meet with your friend 'bubblegum'. That was your codename for me along with a teasing insult about my hair." She touched her one of her locks absentmindedly. "I called you batman because you were always wearing dark colors."

Sakura smiled at the memory. She glanced up at Sasuke with a worried expression on her face. "I'm sorry, is that too much?"

He shook his head. His mind already starting to reform the memories. He remembered those days. He remembered he even went trick or treating as batman just to make her laugh. "Please…go on."

"A little while later my Mother died. They say she choked to death on some food. My Father blamed your family. I blamed your family… A detective looked in to it. They said that there was a chemical…which reacted to moisture causing the substance to automatically expand… they said they found a trace of it when they later took her to the morgue…" her voice broke as a wave of sadness washed over her.

"Father was furious. Your parents were furious. They didn't want to kill Mother; she was so sweet, so kind. She had come over to your house that day to try and cause peace, and she died instead. There were more investigations which lead to the theory that Itachi did it."

Sasuke stiffened but said nothing.

She glanced up at him worryingly before continuing. "My angry father wanted this news spread. He confronted your parents about it, but your father said he'd kill mine before he lets anyone believe that his son was a murderer. There were more threats… you and I saw less of each other. Our parents hated each other with a passion. My Father wanted Itachi in jail. Your father paid the detective not to let any of this leak out. My father was furious."

"A few years later, when we were about 11 or 12, your parents found us playing together. They grabbed you and drove off, but not before saying some harsh words to me." She whispered, "My Father found out and was even angrier. He didn't want me to have anything to do with your family, unless it was killing them of course. We moved to England. While we were there we received the news that your parents were dead. My father…he cried."

Sasuke stared at her in shock. "Why?" he said, finding it difficult to speak "Why did he…"

"Because," Sakura's eyes filled with unshed tears "Before the business…before the arguments…before all this…our father's were best friends."

"What?"

"He cried for a long while, but refused to go to the funeral." She continued, sniffling "He said that would only make things worse, but he did send a bouquet. Afterwards, your brother disappeared. We moved back when I was 15. I was excited to see you again but you did not remember me. That's all."

They stood in a remorseful silence. Sakura gazed out at the city, tears streaming openly down her face. Sasuke watched her for a moment before sighing.

"Itachi… he killed them didn't he? He killed them all?" he asked slowly, his voice unsure.

She frowned. "Yes. The police say there's no real evidence, but I just know he did it."

"What happened to your father?"

"He's still alive." She said after a while. Sakura glanced at him and forced a smile. "So how do you like the truth? Bitter isn't it?"

Sasuke nodded. He was right, he wasn't fully ready for all of this. His memory was repaired to some extent but some parts were missing. He shook his head; right now all he needed to know was why Itachi did what he did. It didn't make much sense…killing them…

"You know about the accident right?" Sakura asked softly, her fingers running along the side of the railing. In the background they could hear the ringing of the school bell.

He gritted his teeth "Yes."

"Do you think that he really?"

"I don't-" Sasuke's eyes widened as he clutched his throbbing head. The pain returned threefold.

"SASUKE?"

_He was riding down the busy streets at a pace of 60 mph. His hands gripped the handlebars of his motorcycle as he sped up, the wind blowing through his raven hair. He made a sharp right turn, towards a less crowded part of town._

_Only one more mile to go before he reached Ino's house. The hum of his motorcycle was the only thing he heard. A flash of movement caught his attention. He turned to the right to see a car barreling right towards where he was going to be in a few seconds. If he turned left he would hit the eighteen wheeler on the left side of the road. Turn right and he would crash into the house where he could see a family gathered for dinner._

"_No." he whispered before he felt the heavy jar of impact. As his crumpled body flew across the street he caught a glimpse of someone in a window._

_Itachi? His head slammed into a building. Everything went black._

Every time he woke up, he seemed to always see Sakura leaning above him. "Are you alright?" she asked, her voice giving him another wave of pain.

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke allowed his eyes to adjust to the light before looking around. He was in the nurse's office, and they were not alone. Hinata and Naruto stood behind Sakura, watching him fitfully. They weren't talking or anything, but they stood close enough to each other to give the Uchiha a smirk. There might be hope for the poor Hyuuga after all. Ever since he met her, he had known that she had a thing for his best friend. Her glancing at the blonde and blushing didn't help hide things either.

"Hinata…Naruto…" he said in a weak greeting. The two smiled brightly at him.

He turned back to the girl who had leaned back, giving him more room. Even though she tried to hide it, she was worried about him. He could see it in her eyes. Those eyes… they showed too much emotion. He smirked up at her.

"Sakura, I'm alright."

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes "That's what they always say."

He propped himself up on his elbows. Okay, so that wasn't a bright idea. He tried to hide the pain that coursed through his body. Just thinking about that cursed day brought back all the pain that he had stored with all his other forgotten memories. Sasuke cursed under his breath. Itachi would pay.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked upon seeing the look of pain in his eyes. She was used to his hiding things behind a stoic mask. It was not good for him. She wished with all her heart that he would express himself more. That would help her, as a nurse, to understand what he was going through and help him. Unfortunately for her, The Uchiha was a stoic breed.

"I'm fine."

Sakura rolled her eyes again, but more discreetly. She smiled brightly down at the dark haired boy. "Well, if you say so. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

She turned to walk away but felt a hand clamped firmly on her wrist. She turned around, her face full of surprise. "What?"

"Where are you going?" he hissed.

Naruto and Hinata both freaked out in the background.

"To class." Sakura answered curtly, trying to mask her blush. "Why?"

He stared at her for a few moments before releasing her wrist and lying back down on the pillows with an arm draped across his forehead.

"Sasuke…" she bent down so that her face was closer to his "Do you want me to stay?" she asked softly.

He moved his arm a little so that he could see if she was joking or not. "No. I'm fine."

"Are you-"

"Go. You're giving me a headache."

She forced a smile this time. If only he would tell her what he was feeling, maybe she'd feel better about leaving him here. Still smiling, she bent down and kissed his forehead softly.

Sasuke's face heated up. He quickly turned his head to the side to hide the oncoming blush.

Sakura giggled "Bye Sasuke."

She shut the door tightly behind her and the others. Once they were long gone he allowed himself to smile. Even in his troubled state, she would always make him feel better. He shut his eyes. Maybe now he could finally get some rest.

**End Chapter**


End file.
